Surprise, Surprise
by lostinfantasy1493
Summary: Misty gets a surprise birthday party, a surprise gift, and a surprise…partythrower? My first ever fic, so...yeah.


**Surprise, Surprise**

**A/N: I really didn't expect this story. It was supposed to be a flashback for one of my other stories, but I thought that it was getting too long, so here's your one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story. **

**Misty: 20**

**Ash: 23**

**Gary: 23**

**Brock: 26**

**Daisy: 25**

**Lilly: 25**

**Violet: 25**

**Misty gets a surprise birthday party, a surprise gift, and a surprise…party-thrower? If you want to read my next story, which is a sequel to this one, you have to read this one. Please, please, please R&R! It's my first ever fic!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Cerulean Gym, 5 pm**

Misty opened her diary and searched for a fresh page. _Aww, man. I'm almost out of pages! _she thought. Still, she managed to find one last page in the book. She picked up her favorite fuzzy blue pen with the Azurill at the top and began to write.

_Today has been one of THE WORST days ever! I mean, it's my twentieth birthday, and I've been running around like crazy, battling, taking care of the Pokemon, and other doing other chores. And I didn't even get a chance to sit! _Misty sighed. She began to write again.

_And what's worse is that apparently everybody has forgotten all about it! Even Ash! He may be a dimwit but he NEVER forgets my birthday! I mean, come on! He's my best friend! _She gazed with pure anger at the picture of herself, Ash, Brock, Togepi and Pikachu that she had, and frowned.

_The only people that do remember my birthday are Daisy, Lily and Violet. Which is kind of weird since I don't know when they found out that I existed. And they keep acting all weird and being all sheepish and stuff. I swear, they must've called me, like, fourteen times ever since I woke up! _

Just as if on cue, the phone rang. Misty closed her eyes tight, scrunched up her mouth and squeezed the pen so hard that if it was alive it would surely have been dead by then. She walked to the phone downstairs. "NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she cried, as soon as the Sensational Sisters came on the screen.

"Like, we were just uhh, missing you?" Violet faltered.

"So, did you like it?" Lily piped up, forgetting in her eagerness that it was supposed to be a surprise.

"Like what?" Misty asked, confused. _Gawd, they're SO irritating!_

"Uhh, our pictures on the cover page of J-14!" Daisy quickly said, secretly kicking her oblivious sister on the knee. (A/N: J-14 is my favorite magazine of all time, so let's just move on, okay?) While Misty said, in an annoyed tone, "That was two whole months ago!" Daisy pulled Lilly to the table behind the phone and screamed at her in a whisper:(A/N: If that's possible!)

"Lilly, I got a sore finger calling everybody. And I like had to spend the money I was saving to buy that new dress! Don't you ruin our plan! Or else!" Daisy hissed.

"Like, sorry, okay?" Lilly whimpered, rubbing her knee. "I'm just too excited!"

Misty, catching a few words from their conversation, was getting more and more weirded out by the second. She couldn't stand it any longer.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS HIDING FROM ME!"

"Like, nothing?" Violet said, putting on an innocent smile on her face. _Like, where are Lilly and Daisy? They can't leave me alone here to like explain everything to her! They know I'm the biggest gossip freak!_

"Yeah, right, Violet. I know you guys are hiding something from me! And what are Daisy and Lilly talking about, anyway? And why is Daisy so mad?" Misty practically yelled, pressing her nose against the screen of the video phone, trying to peek at the two sisters in the background, sending a trainer who'd been waiting to challenge her running. Violet glanced back at Misty's comment, and turned around, her back firmly pressed to the screen, gesturing to Daisy for help. Daisy walked up and smiled at her youngest sister. "Like, Misty, there's nothing wrong. We were just like missing you. After all, it is your 20th birthday."

Misty was just about to retaliate when the doorbell rang. She told the Sensational Sisters, who had also heard it and were now jumping and squealing, to hold on. Muttering to herself, she opened the door and without looking to see who it was, she said, "I can't battle, okay? Come tomorrow!"

"I guess a battle would be great, but that's not exactly why we're all here."

"ASH!" Misty squealed, hugging him.

"Ahem." Brock interrupted, coming out from behind Ash. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Brock! Oh, sorry. How are you?" Misty giggled. She was so thrilled to see her old friends that she was acting like a 12 year old.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Oh, God, you guys shocked me so much I didn't even invite you to come inside! Come in!" Misty said, pulling Ash by the wrist to the videophone, where Daisy, Lilly and Violet were still jumping around. Suddenly she heard a lot of people talking. _What the-?_ She whipped around, and saw not only Brock, but also Gary, May, Max, Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum, all of them grinning at her, holding a box in their hands.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed. She hugged Ash, saying, "THANK YOU!" Ash, hugging her back, said, "You're welcome. But if you're talking about the idea, it wasn't mine."

"It--wasn't?"

"Nope", said Gary, coming up to her. Lilly, who had been bottled up for so long, burst out, "It was our idea!"

Gary scowled at her. "Don't forget me!"

"Huh?" said Misty, staring first at Gary and then at Lilly.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Like, Misty, it was all really Gary's idea. We just called everybody and sent the—"

She got cut off when Ash held up a finger to his lips, telling her that he still hadn't given her the present.

"What? Sent the what?" Misty asked.

Ash handed her a box. It was black and had "Happy Birthday" in pink printed all over it.

"Oh. My. God." she whispered, as she pulled out a pretty little black colored book. It had a heart on it that was encrusted with real diamonds and sapphires. In its middle was a small indent that was also heart shaped. There was a necklace with it that matched the heart in the middle. "What's with the choker?" Misty asked, pulling it out and gazing at the pretty charm.

"Like, that's the key," said Violet.

Misty was so happy that she hugged the phone. "You guys are the best!"

She then turned around to look up at Gary. "I still can't believe you, of all people, planned this for me. I didn't even expect you to know my name, Oak!"

"Hey, I remember people's birthdays. Okay, I don't," admitted Gary, catching a sarcastic side-glance from Ash. "Actually, I was just in the city and Gramps wanted me to have some real fun before I went back to Pallet. He reminded me that it was your birthday, so I came up with this idea," he said sheepishly, rubbing his nose with the tip of his index finger.

"I never thought I'd do this, Oak. But thanks a lot." She looked up and smiled warmly at him.

"Your—OOF! Wel—come…" He could barely breathe in the tight hug she was giving him. Not knowing what he was supposed to do, he hugged her back with a confused look on his now-blue face. The rest of them just grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**4 hours later, Outside the Gym: **

"So, was the party fun?" Gary asked Misty as she walked him back to his car. He was the first to leave, because he had to get back to Pallet for a meeting. Besides, why would he want to hang out with Ashy-boy and his friends? He'd given her the party. That, he thought, was enough.

"Are you kidding? That was like, the BEST party ever! Uh, considering that you threw it," Misty coughed. She still didn't like him that much because of his egoistic behavior. She didn't want him to find an opportunity to get to her. _If he even tries to do that. _Misty rolled her eyes to herself.

"What do you mean, considering that I threw it?"

"I mean you aren't even my friend."

"What am I then? Your enemy?"

"Well, technically, you're just somebody I know. I mean, you're Ash's friend. Or rival. Or both. Whatever. Forget it." Misty shook her head.

They had reached the car, and Gary was looking at it as he talked. For some reason he didn't want to look at Misty.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"I had a lot of fun, Gary. Thanks a million bunchies."

Gary laughed at "bunchies." Misty looked at him. _God, he sure does have an awesome smile. And he looks so cute right now, with the moonlight on his face. Wait. WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY! _Misty shook her head again, but this time much faster.

Gary glanced at her. "What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Misty thought. _I must be tired from battling so many people this morning. I mean, come on! Gary Oak isn't supposed to be cute! He's supposed to be an egoistic jerk! _She gazed at Gary, who was looking down at her with a mixed look on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Gawd, she's changed a lot over the past few years. I mean, she actually looks pretty! _He looked closely at her, examining her changed features.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Misty started as Gary started to lean in. She stared at him with a freaked look on her face. Gary just kept gazing at her, not noticing her expression. He gazed deeply into her eyes.

_Oh, God. Why is he doing that? It's so creepy! Oh my gosh, his eyes are so handsome…they're like the sapphires on my new journal…._She gazed at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Her eyes…they're like the ocean…large and calm and beautiful…._ Gary leaned closer to her face. They were only an inch apart. Each of them gazed at each other, marveling at how the other had changed. Gary unconsciously ran his hand through Misty's hair. She didn't notice and unconsciously ran her finger down his cheek.

…_.her hair…it's so pretty and long, and silky, and red…_

--------------------------------------------------------------

_God, considering he's a playboy he sure does have rough skin…Maybe it's because he works so hard tending to the Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab...he's so sweet…and his skin is way better rough…_she unconsciously brought her face to his cheek, kissing it tenderly…

She snapped back to reality.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Man, she's soo…..cute, standing there…Gawd her lips are soft…it feels so good, her kissing my cheek…..WHAT! _He started, facing reality, at the same time as Misty.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS THAT!" she screeched.

"Hey, you kissed my cheek too!" Gary yelled.

"I--was just wiping something off your face!" she said, her voice level lowering. Gary grinned. _I had her there. _

"It's okay. I'm just teasing you. After all, what girl doesn't fall for Gary Oak?" he smiled seductively, running his hand through his hair.

"Me, you egoistic freak!" Misty cried.

"Yeah, that's why you just kissed me!"

Misty was silent. Gary started to get in the car, but stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned around…and gaped…..her lips were on his cheek again…only the other cheek this time. He smiled. She pulled away.

"Look, I'm trying to control my temper, okay? I don't want to be as hot-headed as Ash is when I grow up."

Gary grinned. "And when will that happen? When you're seventy?" he teased.

Misty smiled. "Thanks, Gary. That really was the best birthday ever," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Just as long as the birthday girl had fun," he winked. He turned around and got in the car. He was just about to start it when Misty said, "Oh, and Gary?"

"Hmm?" he said, not looking at her.

"Don't go around collecting girls again."

"Don't worry Misty, I'm sure I'll find a place for you amongst them." He grinned, knowing what she was going to say.

"HA! I don't need you, you cheater! I'd rather date a water-rat!" She stalked back towards the house. Gary looked at her retreating figure, her hair shimmering in the moonlight. A new, admiring smile crossed his face as he started to leave. _She's cute when she's angry. Even though I don't like her._

Misty heard the accelarator. She turned around, gazing dreamily at him as he drove off. She shook her head. _Okay. I need a long hot bath. _She walked back to the house, wondering what was wrong with her.

END

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. It sucks, doesn't it? Sorry, but I stink! Anyways, please, please, please R&R! I hope so much that you liked it even a teensy bit. Later :P **


End file.
